tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor- Season 7
Janelle's X Factor is an American television music competition to find new singing talent. The seventh season is set to premiere on Tengaged on July 8, 2013. Three members of the judging panel from the previous season: IceIceBaby, joshg222 and Diva1, had left the series to pursue other ventures. Janelle_Pierzina, Weetmaster and LUPIE returned as judges for their respective sixth, second and first series. IceIceBaby did not return and was replaced by Mybash_, who returned to the show after departing following season 4 in March 2013. Based on the TV show format, the competition consists of auditions, in front of producers and then the judges with a live audience, bootcamp, judges' houses, and then the live finals. Producer auditions began on July 5, 2013, in Los Angeles, while judges auditions are expected to begin a few days later. Judges and hosts It was announced on June 3, 2013, that Janelle's X Factor would be returning for a seventh season with Janelle_Pierzina and Weetmaster confirmed to be returning. It was reported on June 4, 2013 that IceIceBaby would not return for season 7, after being a judge for two seasons, but was later reinstated and rejoined Janelle, Mybash and LUPIE at the Miami auditions. Following the departure of season 3–6 presenter Eddie, it was announced that BigBrotherFan132 would present the main show, after reports that IceIceBaby, Missalice3 or Danielvk may replace Eddie. '' Janelle.jpg|Janelle_Pierzina|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Janelle_Pierzina av.119474.1.jpg|LUPIE|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/LUPIE Mybash.jpg|Mybash_|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Mybash_ iceice.jpg|IceIceBaby|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/IceIceBaby av.147061.1.jpg|BigBrotherFan132|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BigBrotherFan132 '' Selection Process Auditions Prior to the judges' auditions stage applications were held for people to participate as an act in the seventh season. The auditions were then held over 6 different days with each judge deciding whether or not to put them through to the next round. Day 1 Auditions: Los Angeles Day 1 of the audititions aired on the July 8, 2013. Day 2 Auditions: Boston Day 2 of the audititions aired on the July 9, 2013. Former judge Diva1 filled in for Mybash_ for the second round of auditions in Boston. Day 3 Auditions: Miami Day 3 of the audititions aired on the July 10, 2013. As judge Weetmaster left the panel, former judge IceIceBaby replaced him for the rest of the season. Day 4 Auditions: Chicago Day 4 of the audititions aired on the July 12, 2013. Day 5 Auditions: Dallas Day 5 of the audititions aired on the July 13, 2013. Day 6 Auditions: New York City Day 6 of the audititions aired on the July 14, 2013. IceIceBaby was not present at this round of the auditions. |} Bootcamp The contestants that advanced to Bootcamp from the initial auditions were put through there paces in two tasks that would test them to the fullest, and seperate the good from the great. At the first task, the acts were split into their categories and asked to perform a song. The judges then scored each performance out of 10, the 12 highest scorers from each category would move onto task 2. At the end of this round, 17 acts were cut. On the second part of Bootcamp the Top 36 were told they have 30 seconds each to perform and convince the judges as to why they should stay in the competition. At the end of the task 25 acts advanced to judges homes with a further 11 being cut. At the end of Bootcamp the judges were given their categories that they would be mentoring for the rest of the competition. Wildcards featured again in the competition. * Young Adults - LUPIE * Overs - IceIceBaby * Groups - Janelle_Pierzina * Wildcards - Mybash_ Judges Homes At judges homes, the judges took their categories to their homes in other countries and across the states for one-on-one mentoring and a chance to hear them one last time before they choose their finalists. Mybash_ was then able to select one eliminated act from each category as his wildcard acts. Finalists Key: : - Winner : - Runner-up : - Third place : - Eliminated : - Ejected Results summary ;Colour key Live Show Details Live Show 1: Inspirational Judge's vote to eliminate * Janelle_Pierzina '- Kelly Clarkson * '''LUPIE '- Kelly Clarkson * 'Mybash_ '- The Script * '49288 (Guest) '- The Script With The Script and Kelly Clarkson both receiving two votes each, Katy was safe and the vote reverted back to the earlier public vote, The Script received the least amount of votes and was therefore eiminated. Live Show 2: Ballads Musical guests: Jessie J with Big Sean and Dizzee Rascal (Wild) '''Judge's vote to eliminate * Janelle_Pierzina '- Angie Miller * '''LUPIE '- Refused to vote * 'Mybash_ '- Didn't need to vote * 'IceIceBaby '- Angie Miller As the mentor of both Angie and Katy, LUPIE refused to vote, with 2 votes out of 3, Mybash_'s vote was not needed and Angie was eliminated. Live Show 3: Guilty Pleasure Musical guests: Britney Spears (Ooh La La) '''Judge's vote to eliminate * Janelle_Pierzina '- Carrie Underwood * '''LUPIE '- Carrie Underwood * 'Mybash_ '- Carrie Underwood * 'IceIceBaby '- Selena Gomez Live Show 4: Theme? What Theme? Musical guests: Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera (Feel This Moment) '''Judge's vote to eliminate * Janelle_Pierzina '- Selena Gomez * '''LUPIE '- Selena Gomez * 'Mybash_ '- Avril Lavigne IceIcebaby was removed from the panel due to inactivity, from now on, only 3 judges will critique and vote to eliminate. Live Show 5: Christmas In August Musical guests: Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber (All I Want for Christmas Is You) '''Judge's vote to eliminate * 'Janelle_Pierzina '- Pink * 'LUPIE '- Pink * 'Mybash_ '- Pink Live Show 6: Acoustic Week Musical guests: none On August 7, 2013 Nicki Minaj was removed from the show for breaking one of the competition rules. Live Show 7: Mentors Choice; Get Me To The Finals (no theme) Musical guests: Lady Gaga (Burqa) The semi-final did not feature a final showdown and instead the act with the fewest public votes were automatically eliminated. Category:Janelle's X Factor